The mighty saiyan girl
by Fluffy99
Summary: When Trunks and Goten meet a saiyan girl, it becomes a head to head rivarly for her love!
1. Chapter 1

**The Mighty Saiyan...GIRL?**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DBZ!**

**A/N: **Hellooo there !^-^ This is my second fanfic and my very first Dragonball Z one!:D my first was an Eclare story so if ur an Eclare fan...READ IT..:P this is gonna be a long Fic so prepare yourself :]

Chibi Trunks: Haha! Yeah this is gonna be awesome!

Chibi Goten: Hey! Why do YOU always get to start the A/N's?

Trunks: Because I'm older...and a cuter chibi!

Goten: NUH UH! I'm WAY CUTER!

Trunks: Sure Goten, whatever floats your boat.

Goten: What boat? I don't see a boat.

Trunks: *facepalm* NO YOU IDIOT IT'S JUST AN EXPRESSION!

Goten: An..express...wha?

Trunks: Your so stupid Goten.

Goten: AM NOT.

Trunks: ARE TOO

Goten: No! *tackles Trunks*

*Sounds of stuff breaking and crashing*

Fluffy: Uhh...sorry..about that..Enjoy the Fic! *CRASH* HEY WHATCH WHERE YOUR THROWING THOSE KI BLASTS! ... ^-^

Chapter 1: A typical morning at the Sons and Briefs.

Sons:

Chi-Chi sighed as she gently removed her husbands strong arms off her. Quietly getting up she headed down stairs to make breakfast for her boys. _'Lets see...I forgot to go shopping yesterday but I might have enough to keep them full until lunch_.' As she began her usual work in the kitchen (wear she usually was) The Son boys were beginning to wake.

"Psssst. Gohan. Hey..Gooohaaann!" Son Goten whispered into his older brothers ears. Son Gohan was spread on his bed in his Kami boxers, lying in the famous "Goku sleeping pose" snoring REALLY loud. Goten poked his brothers chest, wearing his cute long sleeve purple pjs.

Gohan mumbled in his sleep. "Hehe no Videl don't do that..heeee stop that tickles!" He said giggling and turning his back on Goten. Goten let out an exasperated sigh. Ever since his brother met Videl, he'd been acting strange. Like almost every night he'd wake him up because he'd moan and groan in his sleep and always mumble her name. Goten rolled his eyes and jumped on his bed sitting directly in front of him.

"Gohan!" he whispered a little louder. Gohan smiled innocently and sighed in his dream. "Boy he must be having a good dream.." Goten thought. "Maybe I should let him sleep" he said scratching his head. "Nahh!" Goten smiled his Son smile.

Now floating directly above Gohan, Goten lowered his face near Gohans ear. "Ok now I'll try one more time!" Goten said and sucked in a big breath and closed his eyes. "GOHAN! WAKE! UP!" his voice shattered the windows and shook the room. Downstairs Chi-Chi sighed in annoyance. Opening his eyes, Goten saw his brother was now on the floor, wide-eyed and PISSED.

"What the hell Goten! What's this all about?" his brother said slowly getting off the floor, blinking away his sleep. Goten lowered himself on the bed and looked down nervously.

"Mommy said not to use bad words Gohan." Goten said, pouting.

Sighing, Gohan sat next to his younger brother on his bed. "Look, sorry for yelling at you Goten, I was just...kinda upset you woke me, it's really early and I was having a pretty nice dream."

Goten's head shot up. "What were you dreaming about? I heard you saying Videl's name a lot! Come on tell me tell me! Where you dreaming about Videl? Why was she tickling you? Goten said jumping up and down the bed.

Gohan turned a bright crimson and laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Uh..well you see..I..Uh..duh..HEY! You never told me why you came to wake me up. It's only 6:35." Gohan said.

"Oh yeah!" Goten said nervously. "See..I Uh..kinda..peed in my bed..so I was wondering if I could sleep with you." Goten said looking at his toes.

Gohan scrunched up his nose in disgust. "You PEED your pants and now your sitting on my bed?" he said picking up his brother and placing him on the floor.

Goten crossed his arms. "Yeah but I changed my pjs! All I need is a bed to sleep in until I mommy washes mine." Gohan said getting back on the bed. Gohan sighed. _'I can't let him sleep here, not with these dreams I'm having. If Goten hears anything, he's surly going to tell Trunks and Trunks has a BIG mouth, which he can't seem to keep shut. Goten would probably tell Videl. Ohhhh he'd never hear the end of it if it got out to everyone, especially VEGETA._' Gohan shook his head. "No Goten, your just going to have to sleep on your floor. Grab a blanket and pillow and go to sleep." Gohan said lying back down on his bed.

"What! Gohan that's not fair! You get a comfy ol' bed and I get the dumb ol' floor!" Goten said crossing his arms and pouting.

"I'm sorry Goten, maybe you shouldn't have peed your bed." Gohan said turning his back on his brother.

"FINE! But I'M telling Videl you had a dreams where you were moaning and stuff and you kept saying her name! Oh and that she was tickling you!" Goten said hoping off the bed and walking towards the door.

"Goten you'd BETTER NOT!" Gohan said sitting up.

Goten turned around with his hands behind his head, grinning like a fool. "I will! Then I'll tell Trunks and VEGETA and Bulma and mommy and daddy and Krillin AND...everyone!" Goten said sticking out his tongue.

Gohan jumped off his bed. "No you won't!" he said running towards Goten. Goten shouted and ran out the room. After chasing each other and destroying the upstairs of the house, Goten went Super _and kicked Gohan "by accident". _

_"_Hey! Goten!" Gohan said rubbing his face. He then went super and chased Goten AGAIN. But this time they were fighting. Chi-Chi shook her head_._ _'What are they doing? The whole HOUSE is shaking._' Son Goku was now scratching his head at the scene in front of him. "What? Why is everything so messy? Man did I do that?" Goku opened his eyes really big. "Oh man Chi-Chi's gonna KILL ME!" Just then his two sons burst into the room, still punching and kicking the hell out of each other.

Looking up Goku sighed. "Guys!" he shouted. The boys ignored there father. Goten gathered up a KI blast and shot it at Gohan, who dodged and it hit the tv. Goku shook his head. "GUYS!" he said louder. Nothing. Goku sighed and jumped off his bed, grabbing the two by the hair. "Guys! What is the meaning of this? Chi-Chi's gonna blame me for all this and she might make me clean all this up!" Goku said putting the boys down. Goten and Gohan looked at each other and shrugged. They changed back into they're normal forms.

"Sorry dad, Goten was just being a pain." Gohan said crossing his arms.

"Hey was not!" Goten said shouting in defense. Goku sighed and watched as the two began to argue.

Just then, Chi-Chi stormed up the stairs. "Gohan! Goten! What is the...the..oh my.." Chi-Chi said fainting at the sight of the scene. Goku gasped and ran towards his wife, kneeling at her side.

"Chi-Chi! Oh man, you'd think she'd be used to this by now! Goten get some water! Gohan come here and help me!" Goten began to panic and ran into the door. While Gohan and Goku kneeled beside Chi-Chi trying to get her to wake up.

Well, that was a typical morning at the Sons. Now. If it was chaos HERE, I cant imagine how it's like at the Briefs. Well? Let's find out. ^-~*

* * *

><p>Briefs: Trunks Briefs was sneaking out of his room, and heading towards his parents.<em> 'Oh man, that was a scary dream.'<em> Trunks thought quietly tip-toeing into his parents room, slipping under their covers. After a few peaceful hours, Vegeta rolled over and grabbed onto Trunks. Trunks muffled a laugh as Vegeta began to coo.

"Mmm, morning blue locks." he said stroking his cheek. Trunks looked over at his mom who was dead asleep.

"mm." Trunks replied.

Vegeta pulled Trunks closer to his body. "Sleep well?" he asked. Trunks opened his eyes wide when he realized his father wasn't wearing anything.

"I..Uh." Trunks stammered. Vegeta frowned.

"Bulma?" Opening his eyes he didn't see his goddess. No, he saw his BRAT. "What the..? TRUNKS!" he roared. Trunks yelped and grabbed onto his mom. Bulma stirred around before sitting up looking at the scene in front of her.

"What? Trunks sweetie what are your doing here?" she said looking down at her son who was clinging to her arm. He was shaking with fear, looking straight at his father, who looked like he was going to snap his sons neck. Then looking down once more, she realized she wasn't wearing a bra. Or a shirt. Or anything. Gasping she hid under the covers, shaking Trunks off her. "TRUNKS! GET! OUT!" she yelled. Poor Trunks scrambled out of there as fast as he could. His fathers wrath was pretty scary but If you add that with his moms it makes a TERRIFYING combo.

"Ugh, well that sucked. Let's see, I'm starving." he said to himself.

Walking to the kitchen he sat down and waited for the chef bot. After a few minutes he remembered his mom had disabled all the aid bots for an upgrade. "Ohh man! Mom and Dad are pretty mad, and they probably wont be down for a while. Who's gonna make me FOOD!" he wailed. Sighing he slid off his seat and walked into the gigantic kitchen. "Ok..fine. I'll make my own breakfast! How about...Pancakes!" he said walking to the huge pantry. Looking up he saw the pancake mix on the very top shelf. Floating up to the top he grabbed the mix and flew over to the fridge to grab the milk and eggs. Now sitting on the counter he mixed in the flour and milk. "Ok...now 2 eggs." He said picking up the eggs. "So..what do I just put them in the bowl like this?" Trunks shrugged his shoulders and threw in the two whole eggs. Mashing the shells and the mix he stirred for a few minutes. "The chef bot always adds cool stuff in my pancakes." Trunks said walking to the pantry and grabbing some random stuff. "Haha I guess these will do!" he said dumping the unknown items into the mix. Frowning he walked up to the stove. "Now how do I turn this on?" he said turning on the knob. Nothing happened. He tried again. Nothing happened. "Aaugh! Stupid thing!" he said throwing a blast at the stove.

* * *

><p>Upstairs Bulma heard a loud crash. "Uh..Vegeta...maybe we should go see what he's doing..." Bulma said getting dressed.<p>

"Pfft. Let the brat do whatever. If were lucky might blow himself up." Vegeta said lounging in the huge bed.

"VEGETA!" Bulma shouted in annoyance.

"Just go back to sleep woman." he said turning his back on her.

Sighing Bulma got back in the bed. "Fine. But if ANYTHING happens to him YOUR sleeping on the couch tonight."

* * *

><p>Back downstairs Trunks coughed and waved the smoke away from his face. "Shoot. I'm in Sooo much trouble!" he said looking at the now screwed up stove. "Oh hey! I turned it on!" he yelled in success. " Pouring 5 little lumpy pancakes into the pan and setting it on the highest setting, he left the kitchen and went to the phone, dialing a number he knew by heart. The other line was picked up on the first ring. ''Hello?''<p>

It was Goten.

"Hey Goten whats up?" he smiled into the phone. Talking to his best friend always got him in a good mood. ''I got in trouble this morning.'' Goten said.

"Haha me too! What did YOU do?" he laughed. Just when Goten was about to answer, Trunks smelled something burning. "Uh oh. Goten I gotta go. Tell me later when were training with our dads today ok? Bye!" he hung up and dashed into the kitchen. The smoke was coming from the pancakes. "Aw man!" he yelled turning off the stove and placing the pancakes into a plate. "Ew yuck." he moaned. They were all severely burnt on one side and barely cooked on the other. "I guess I gotta throw em' away..." he sighed. _Grreewwoolllll_, his stomach growled. Trunks moaned and put his hands on his tummy. "But I'm so hungry!" he groaned. Looking at the pancakes, he shrugged his shoulders and took a bite...

* * *

><p>Bulma now heard an even LOUDER crash. "Vegeta get off your lazy ass and come downstairs with me! He might have destroyed the entire downstairs!" she said hopping into her nightgown and throwing boxers and a t-shirt at him.<p>

"Grrr, fine woman. But I'm going to strangle him for disturbing my slumber." he said slipping on his clothes. Walking downstairs they gasped at the mess in front of them. There was smoke and smoke stains everywhere and the stove was ruined. Something that supposedly looked like batter was all over the counters and tables. And on the floor was a sick looking Trunks.

"My baby!" Bulma shouted rushing to her son.

"What the? Look what he did to the KITCHEN!" Vegeta shouted walking around the room.

"Trunks honey. Open your eyes! Don't scare mommy now!" she said shaking her son.

Trunks slowly opened his eyes. "Wha...oh hey there Mom..hehe your hair..it's..YELLOW? Wow! What did you dooooo?" he shouted pointing at her head. Looking around he saw his father. Gasping he shouted. "Hey who lit daddy on fire? Oh no! DADDY! I'LL SAVE YOU!" he shouted running jaggedly to the sink and grabbing a bowl. Once it was filled with water he flew to his dad. "IM COMING DADDY!" he yelled.

"What? WHAT THE HELL? Trunks! Stay away! AHHHH!" Vegeta shouted, now soaking wet. Trunks sighed in relief and hugged his dad. "Don't worry daddy, your safe now."

Vegeta shook with anger. "Trunks...I'm..going..to KILL.-" he was cut off when his son bounced away singing.

"I believe I can fly! I believe I can touch the skyyyyy! Alll I wanted was a chicken WANG! but I got shot in my ding ga ling! So I punched there faces! And now there dead! WOOT!" he said doing the moonwalk and grabbing his crotch.

"Uh..Bulma? What the heck is wrong with him? What's he on?" Vegeta said watching his son make out with a spoon.

"I don't know Vegeta! He's..." Bulma squinted her eyes at the pile of nasty looking pancakes on the floor. "Oh my god. Vegeta I think he might have made himself breakfast." she said picking up the half burnt half uncooked pancakes.

Vegeta sniffed one. "Did he..? Did he put ALCOHOL in them?" Vegeta ranted. "Those were MINE!"

Bulma shook her head. "Honestly Vegeta I don't know WHAT he put in them, those so much crap in em'!" Then Trunks began to yell at the spoon he was previously kissing.

"HOW COULD YOU? AFTER ALL THESE MINUTES YOU DECIDED TO CHEAT ON ME WITH...MR FORK? WHY! WHY?" he cried flinging the spoon at a window, shattering it. Crying hysterically, he crawled into a ball on the floor. "Why? Spoonita! I looooved youuu!" he sobbed. Grabbing the fork, he bent it so hard it snapped in two. "Die! DIE !" Laughing like a mad man he threw the fork at the same window he threw Spoonita at.

"Woman, control the boy before he breaks his heart again, or anything ELSE" Vegeta said throwing away the "mystery pancakes". Bulma grabbed Trunks who was making a bracelet out of bananas.

"Mom! I was busy! Where are you taking me? Hey! Hey! I don wana go in my room! AHHH!" he cried as Bulma locked the door to his room. As she walked down stairs she heard him shout through the door. "THIS IS MAD! YOULL NEVER GET ME! I WON'T TALK! I HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT! YOU HERE ME!" Bulma sighed as she and Vegeta began to clean his mess.

"Idiot isn't smart enough to know he can just BLAST down the door." Vegeta mumbled. After 30 minutes of screaming and singing, it was utterly quiet in house.

"Kami FINALLY! I thought he'd NEVER shut up!" Vegeta cried opening his door. "Trunks! Wake up! Were going to train with Kakkarot and his brat!" he said kicking his son.

"Ungh...my head hurts dad! Why did you kick me." he said moaning and rubbing his head.

"Because you deserve it after what you did. Now get your training gear on and meet me and Kakkarot at our training grounds. I expect you to be there no longer than 30 minutes you here me? Bring Kakkarot's brat with you." Vegeta said flying out of Trunks' window.

Hahahaha so not a very nice morning at the Briefs either huh? Well just you wait next chapter they're going to meet a very SPECIAL new friend(:

So? Did you like? Hate? REVIEW PLEASE! I've already written the next chapter but I won't post until I get 5 or 6 reviews! Oh and feel free to suggest any ideas! (p.s WHO DO YOU THINK IS A CUTER CHIBI? Goten or Trunks?) TRUKNS FTW! :D

Muchies Love, Fluffy99


	2. Chapter 2: Emi: Beautiful :

**The Mighty saiyan girl**:

** Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ, or any of it's characters. Exept Emi. She's all Me!(:

**A/N:** Hello again! I got my 5 reviews was VERYYYY pleased with them! Cudos to RenRika, DBZTomboy, crazyjr, raditzfan2011 and nicrocks18. CONGRADULATIONS YOU ARE MY FIRST 5 COMMENTS! WOOOOOOOT! :D as a reward you all get FREE Chibi Trunks plush dolls! EXCEPT crazjr. He/she gets a Chibi GOTEN doll! *Chucks dolls at your guys' faces.* ( Oh I'm gonna need those back by Tuesday btw.. ) ANYWAYS..Yeah. So. What's new? How was your weekend? Good? Pfft like I care anyways.. -.- So yeah PLEASE be gentle! This is my first DBZ Fic and I'm not used to writing "fighting scenes" as you will see. This chapters all actiony!

Ch. Goten: HAHAHAHAH! I get to start this time!

Ch. Trunks: Like I care.

Goten: ...well..CRAZYJR. thinks I'M a cuter Chibi than YOU.

Trunks: yeah well the AUTHOR thinks I'm cuter.

Goten: What? Fluffy how could you?

Fluffy: I'm sorry he just looks like a little monkey! I can't help it! *squishes Chibi Trunks' cheeks*

Goten: he IS a monkey DODO!

Fluffy: -.-"" Don't IRRITATE ME GOTEN. you know what I can do to you in the story.

Goten: *snorts* oh yeah? Like what?

Fluffy: I can make Chi-Chi starve you for a week.

Goten: *gasps* Oh please don't! I'll do whatever you say! Please please please! I can't even go 1 minute without food! Speaking of food...IM HUNGRY! *Goten runs out*

Fluffy: Whatever you I say huh...Mehehe...*flashes a trademark Vegeta smirk.*

Enjoy the Fic! ^-^ *Goten wearing a leotard and a tutu waltz in and waves a banner, reading READ AND REVIEW MOFO'S SO I CAN GET OUT OF THIS DAMN OUTFIT!* No seriously I'm gonna make him wear it until I get enough reviews.

Chapter 2: Emi: Beautiful(:

Vegeta flew out of his sons window, flying full speed ahead. _I can't believe my son acted like a lunatic. If he can't handle a few fucked up pancakes, he's a disgrace to the saiyan race._ Vegeta shook his head. After 15 minutes he sensed Goku's energy. He spotted him napping under a weeping willow. 'Tp' Vegeta landed next to Goku, scoffing. _Idiot couldn't stay awake huh? I'll fix that_. Vegeta flew back in the air, an energy ball already floating in his hands. He chucked it at Goku. _Come on now. Dodge it!_ Goku remained asleep. _IDIOT is this some sort of trick? Why isn't he moving?_ Then the blast hit him directly in the face. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. Goku gasped and coughed, waving smoke away from his face. Looking up he smiled. Vegeta smirked. "Good morning _sleeping beauty_! Have a nice rest?" Goku put his hands behind his head and leaned back on the tree.

"Hey Vegeta! Yeah sorry I was waiting for you and then I found this Picnic basket and no one was there sooo i decided to just eat it. Then I thought, what better time for a nap? Eheheheh!" he said scratching the back of his head. "And Uh next time can you just tap me on the shoulder or something? That really hurt my nose."

Vegeta snorted in disgust. "Your boring me to death clown. Come on now, I didnt come to socialize now did I?" he said getting in his fighting pose. Goku smiled and stood up, also in a fighting stance. Going super Vegeta rushed towards Goku, forming a fist. Goku jumped up, also going super, and flying towards Vegeta. Just when they were about to strike, the stopped in midair looking up.

"Vegeta. Can you feel that power? It's heading straight for this area. Do you think it's Trunks or Goten?" Goku said looking around.

"No, this power is far too great to be our sons." Vegeta said frowning. Suddenly a large crash appeared behind a forest just ahead. "Hmm, must have been a spaceship. Come on Kakkarot. Let's stop for now and go see." Vegeta said already flying towards the crash.

Now crouched near the space pod, Vegeta examined the inside. "That's odd. Whatever was in here has already managed to get out and hide. Even more so..this pod has The old Planet Vegeta logo on it. Strange..." he said looking around the heavily forested area. "Come on Kakkarot they couldnt have gone far." he said floating up into the air. He waited for his response. "Kakkarot? Answer me!" he said turning around. "Kakkarot? Oh great where did that fool go now?" he said trying to locate the saiyans chi. Then a loud crash came from behind him, smoke flashing up into the air.

"Vegeta! Come here!" he heard the fools voice and rushed towards it. Vegeta gaped at the scene. Goku was running and dodging multiple small KI blasts coming from...a little GIRL? The young girl was chasing after Goku, surrounded by millions of tiny KI balls, chucking them one by one at Goku. Goku turned around and struck a blow at her. The girl stopped his fist with her arm, which was surronded by KI balls, making Goku's fly back. "Huh? What the heck?" he cried rubbing his fist. _What? What was that? I've never seen that technique at all before_ The girl let the KI balls fall and rushed to Goku. The two engaged in a feirce fist/kick battle.

"How is this possible? A little girl keeping up with KAKKAROT? I don't think so." he said rushing towards the two. The girl turned her head and saw Vegeta. She quickly disappeared from view. Vegeta ended up crashing a fist into poor Goku's face.

"Ow Vegeta! What do you have against my nose!" he said holding his bloody nose.

"What? Where did that little brat go? Grr.." he said looking around.

"Vegeta look up!" Goku shouted extending an arm.

"Huh?" Vegeta said looking up to find the girl with both hands over her head, smirking. She landed a hard blow to the head. "Gyaa! Who...is this girl!" he shouted, pummeling to the ground. Goku ran behind her and grabbed her from the back, arms under her, holding her in a strangled position.

"Slow down! Please! Tell us who you are!" Goku shouted. The girl pushed her feet off Goku's thighs and moved backwards, kicking Goku in the face. Letting go, Goku grabbed his nose again. "GOSH! People my nose is going to FALL OFF!" he wailed, clutching his face once again.

From below he heard Vegeta scream. "KAKKAROT! QUIT PLAYING AROUND! GO SUPER AND GIVE THIS BITCH A TASTE OF HER OWN MEDICINE!" Vegeta said, standing from the crater he created from the fall. Goku nodded and went super, kicking the girl in the stomach. The girl flew back and slammed into a tree. Goku yelled and rushed towards the tree aiming a blast. He then felt a sharp pain in his back. Stumbling to a stop he turned around. Standing in front of him was the girl, now with golden locks flying down her shoulders and her golden tail swishing back and forth. She giggled at Goku's face, which seemed beyond flabbergasted. On the ground below, Vegeta looked like he was going to pee his pants. "S...Su..Super..Super Saiyan _GIRL_?" he stammered. "What is this? Who is she?" he cried leaping in the air and rushing to kick the girl senseless.

Goku seemed to want to do the opposite. "VEGETA! STOP NO! SHE COULD BE AN ALLY!" he cried.

"AN ALLY? YOU IDIOT SHE'S ATTACKING US!" he yelled stopping to smack him in the head. "Look Kakkarot. I say we beat the shit out of her then make her talk." he said raising his power. The girl arched and eyebrow and raised her power as well. Vegeta seemed agitated and raised his power again. So did the girl. After several minutes of maxing out there power, the two prepared to fight.

Then the girl took a closer look at Vegeta. "Prince..Prince..Vegeta? Is that you?" the girl gasped. She had a beautiful voice. It was sing-songy almost like a windchime. Hearing it made Vegeta calm down a bit.

"Huh, took you long enough to notice." he scoffed, spitting.

"I'm..I'm sorry my lord. I kinda loose control when I fight. I couldn't help it so I didn't recognize you." she said bowing her head and returning back to normal.

Vegeta flew closer. "Hmph. Tell me who you are exactly. Now." he said staring down the girl. She picked her head up and flashed a blinding smile.

"I'm Raditz's granddaughter. Emi."

* * *

><p>" Trunks rushed to the Sons front door step, pounding on the door. Come <em>on Goten I'M LATE! Dad is gonna KILL ME!<em> He heard footsteps coming closer. Gohan opened the door, scratched and looking kinda pale. "Uh...hey..Gohan..what's..- he was cut off when he felt large powers growing rapidly. "Gohan..do you think that's our dads?" Trunks said looking up to the older saiyan.

"No. Ones definatly your dad but the other is NOT my fathers. You and Goten should get going." he said. He turned around and called into the house. "GOTEN! TRUNKS IS HERE!" Within seconds Goten appeared in his adorable blue and orange gi.

"Hey Trunks! Do you feel those powers? I don't know one of them it doesn't feel like my dads I can already sense his!" Goten said jumping out the door.

"You won't know until you go. Get a move on guys. I have to help mom clean the mess YOU made Goten." Gohan said slamming the door shut.

"Ugh what did you do Goten?" Trunks said laughing at his friend. Goten scratched his head. "Well it all started when I peed in my bed..."

* * *

><p>Trunks gasped at the mess of the forest in front of them. "Whoa Goten, check it out look what our dads did to this giant forest." he said pointing to a half demolished forest.<p>

"Haha! Let's destrory the other half!" he said gathering up his ki. "NO GOTEN! We're already late and my dad is gonna get even more pissed. Come on!" Trunks yelled grabbing the younger boy by the leg.

"Hey! Trunks! Lemme goooooo!" he yelled as the lavender haired saiyan dragged him to the source of the mess. When they arrived they saw Goku against a tree, poking his sore looking nose. He seemed to be honestly very frustrated over something because he kept repeating "Raditz" over and over again. Looking up they saw Trunks' father up talking to the most beautiful girl they had ever seen. She had dark, dark chocolate brown hair. It was curly and fell perfectly below her shoulders. Her eyes shone a beautiful milk chocolate brown. Her face was round and her cheekbones shined a delicate pink. Her nose was small and sat perfectly on her face, and her lips were full and soft looking. On the side of her lip was a cute little freckle. She wore a saiyan formal wear, but in a female version. She wore a blue under shirt turtleneck that went down and stopped at her thighs, making it look like she had on shorts. Her saiyan armour (the white and yellow part) was worn as a bikini looking think. And on her waist wrapped a cute little golden tail. Her boots came to her ankles and were fashioned like Vegeta's except for the engravings on the sides, showing Golden E's. She looked about their age. The girl looked behind Vegeta, looking at the boys. She flashed a brilliant smile, making their hearts stop dead in their tracks. The boys gasped and fell over, dazed over the beauty of the girl.

Back at the picnic resort: "Ahhhh! Nothing hits the spot like a great lunch after a game of frisbee huh sports?" Mr. Johnson called to his kids after they're game off frisbee. Billy, Jole and Colette all gathered around they're dad, screaming and laughing.

Mrs. Johnson smiled and walked up to their picnic blanket. Frowning she looked around. "Hank? Wheres the basket?" the large women asked, looking around the picnic area.

"Huh? I left it right on our blanket doll. Where is shud be." he said walking over. After a few minutes of searching they found they're empty basket near a weeping willow. "Dang nabbit Billy Jean! We've been robbed!"

So? Haha do you like Emi so far? \If your wondering Emi means beautiful in japanese so that's why I named her that! Haha Sooo R&R if you want poor, poor Goten to get out of that horrible tutu! And I successfully got my Chibi Goten and trunks dolls back! Shank you very much! And I'm praying Ren Rika's head didn't explode from the cuteness!^•^ Next chapter: Trunks and Goten, foes(fools) for love!(:

Until next time my Chibi Pandas, Fluffy99 (A.K.A Sammi)


	3. Chapter 3:Goten and Trunks, Foes of love

**The mighty saiyan girl**

**Disclaimer: **Fluffy99 does not own anything or anyone in Dbz, Dbz Kai, DbzGT.

Last time on The Mighty Saiyan Girl: We left off introducing Emi, the granddaughter of Raditz's! She will reveal the rest of her true origin, NOW. :) A/N: I'm very sorry to say but Goten hates all your guts. I didn't get a lot of reviews so now he's gonna still wear the tutu

and Leo. :) so Uh yeah I got a lot of subscriptions BUT I'd LOVE it if i got a lot of reviews!(:

Emi: I play a big role in this! :D

Trunks: me too!

Goten: *still pissed* I don't care. I'm not gonna say a word till those big meanies out there REVIEW so I can get OUT OF THIS THING!

Emi: *Giggles* I don't know Goten you look very PRETTY to me! Goten: *pouts*

Trunks: Who are you exactly?

Emi: Uhh...I have to leave that to the Fic sorry. Go back to chapter 2.

Trunks: Oh.

*awkward silence*

Fluffy: Uh...ANYWAYS...please feel free to suggest anything!(: ENJOY THE FIC!

**Chapter 3: Goten and Trunks. Foes(Fools) of love**

"Goten...wake up Goten! Cmon son." Goku said rubbing his little boys head.

"Trunks? Wake up. Now." Vegeta said shaking his sons head, scrunching his face in disgust as drool began to fall down his sons cheek.

"Here, lemme help." a smaller voice came from behind. Emi walked up to Trunks, smirking at the good looking boy. She stuck a finger in her mouth.

"What? How is you sucking on your thumb going to help wake them up? Let me just give them both the same wake up call I gave Kakkarot." Vegeta said frowning at the girl. Emi ignored the Saiyan prince and shoved her wet thumb up Trunks' ear. His eyes flew open.

"What the...? Ewww get your damn finger out of my ear Goten! I told you what would happen if you..." his voice trailed off as he stared at the saiyan girl. "I...I..I..I.." he stammered blinking slowly to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Emi giggled and strutted to Goten, who was laying face down on the floor.

"Hmm, I suppose this is Kakkarots son.." Emi smiled at Goku who gave a proud nod. Smiling she flipped him over, blushing at the sight of the adorable little boy. Sighing she gave him a wet willy, just like she gave Trunks.

"Eww! Eww Ewww! Who licked my ear!" Goten said running blindly into a tree, falling on his cute little butt.

"Haha, smoooth Goten." Trunks said flying over to help his friend.

Goten looked up at Trunks with weary eyes. "Hey Trunks? Why did you have to lick my ear!" he said trying his best to rub his ear on his shoulder.

"I didn't." Trunks stated simply, pointing a finger to Emi. "SHE, did."

Goten followed his finger and gasped at the girl. "Woah! She's so pretty!" he said, his eyes growing huge, making him look like a Chibi monkey.

"Yeah, and Uh I saw her first." Trunks said rising his head high, like the proud little saiyan prince he was.

"Uh...no..I DID." Goten said standing up to face his friend.

"Yeah sure, believe whatever goes through that empty chasm you call a brain Goten, but she's MINE." he said smirking looking oh so much like his father. This time it was Vegeta's turn to smirk.

"Looking for a mate so soon Trunks?" he said laughing. "Well at least we know you ended up taking a little sense and taking what you want." he said looking at the saiyan girl, who seemed to be clearly irritated by the boys, who were currently still bickering.

"Uh, Vegeta we all know how this is gonna end..." Goku said pointing to the boys.

"Ha! So? Trunks is just going to kick your sons ass and claim his prize." his smile darkening. "just like at the junior world championships."

Goku sighed. "All I'm saying is if word gets out that we destroyed a whole park Chi-Chi and Bulma aren't going to be very happy. Frankly, I don't like Chi-Chi and her frying pan hitting my already sore nose."

Vegeta scoffed and turned to see their sons laying dazed on the floor. And a pissed Emi floating above them. "I don't know who the hell you two think are but, I am NOT just a prize to be won you hear me?" Emi shouted, clunking the boys on the head.

"Owie ow owww! You punch really hard for a girl!" Goten shouted clutching his head.

"Yeah, what the heck was that for?" Trunks said trying to get his head to stop spinning. Emi stuck her tounge out at the boys and stormed her way back to Vegeta.

"Sorry for harming your son my lord, he just seemed to deserve it. Same goes to you Kakkarot." she said throwing glares at the two battered boys.

Vegeta burst into laughter. "You think I honestly cared?" be said still chuckling. "You seem alright for a female child." Vegeta laughed. Lowering his face he pet her head mockingly. On instant, her hand reached up and slapped his hand away.

"Don't. Touch. Me." she said glaring at him with intense brown eyes.

Scoffing, Vegeta leaned back against a battered tree. "Whatever, fine. Now if your done pounding my son, maybe you could tell me why on Earth your even here? And exactly how and why are you able to posses such power?" Emi sat on the floor and looked at her shoes.

"This is going to be a long story, so I suggest you two-" she looked over as Trunks and Goten ran over. Rolling her eyes she continued. "You FOUR, sit down. Closing her eyes, she began her story.

"My full name is Emi Kai Oronakuto." Emi stated. "I am 8 years old, almost 9, and the daughter of Vessa and Jusafice Oronakuto. I supposably have an older sister but I have never seen nor have spoken to her." Emi paused looking at Vegeta. He raised an eyebrow. "I already understood your name, you didn't have to tell me your past. Just tell me how your so..powerful." he said wincing at 'powerful'. Emi sighed. "You see, when Planet Vegeta was destroyed, a large group of saiyans were away on a mission. I guess Freeza never really took notice of it because the mission would take at least 5 years to accomplish. After the remaining saiyans realized what happened, they began to try to start a secret New Planet Vegeta, and rebuild the saiyan colony. One of those saiyans was my grandma. Around that time Radditz met my grandma and my mom was conceived. After Radditz found out my grandma was pregnant, he left, not wanting to be a part of a family. Anyways, my mom, Vessa, was born on the exact day you killed my grandpa, Kakkarot. My mom grew up without my grandma because she was killed for having a female offspring. You see back then they needed male warriors more than anything and a female saiyan was considered trash; worthless. Another female warrior was another mouth to feed, but they needed female saiyans to keep the race continuing. But at the time my mom was born they already exceeded the amount of females needed. So my grandma sacrificed herself for my mom. Growing up my mom had a terrible childhood. Raised and a slave until she was 13. She ended up running from planets, trying her best to keep from planets that were inhabited by beings. It wasn't the best life. Until she ran into my father, Jisafice, a mighty saiyan warrior who was born on the exact same day as her. He was on a mission when ran into my mother. The two fell in love at 19 and that's were I come in. My parents were beautiful people, my mom, gorgeous with jet black hair flowing past her shoulders. My father dark chocolate hair, attractive all around. I ended up the "beautiful offspring" off the two. That's why my name is Emi. It means beautiful. Also, Kai means spirit so I'm supposably The "Beautiful Spirit" daughter. Anyways, my mother was no pushover and my father was exceptionally strong, ranking as a first class saiyan. So that's why my power exceeds my age limit. Both of them however, were killed when I was 6." Emi paused and fresh tears sprung down her face. Her face fell in her hands.

"Emi?" Goku said putting his large hands on her small shoulder. "You don't have to continue, it's ok." he patted her shoulder reassuringly. Emi wiped her hands on her sleeves and smiled at Goku.

"No, no it's ok. That's was the past. Whatever happened, happened. I can't make it go away or come back so I told myself to suck it up. I promised my parents I would get stronger. To protect my family if I ever have one." she shook herself and took a deep breath. "Ok, so when I was 6, almost 7, a hostile group of aliens, called the Dagnota's, attacked New Planet Vegeta. You see, the Dagnota's had planned to inhabit New Vegeta many years before. But the saiyans refused and fought for their land. But the Dagnota's were exceptionally strong and we were highly outnumbered. So our high chairman ordered all children to be shipped out to be different planets. You know, so once they grow up they could conquer the planet they were sent to. But, just when my parents were about to send me off." Emi paused and chocked out a sob. "They were killed. Right in front of my eyes. The head Dagnota felt my strength would come in handy so...they killed them. My parents stood no chance against 24 Dagnota's plus their leader. They kidnapped me and blew up the whole planet.''

Emi sighed. Goten and Trunks sniffed and wiped away tears.

"Th-Thats so SAD!" Trunks bawled and hugged Goten, who nodded and hugged Trunks and the two sobbed their eyes out. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Ok, so what? How did you escape?" he asked now sitting down next to Goku, munching on an apple.

Emi nodded. "I was used as a slave on that planet, doing all their missions and dirty work. I was trained to death everyday and was barely fed. So one day, I was sent on a mission to locate Earth and take the strongest being captive. But then I realized it was my chance to escape. So I took the spacepod and found a nearby planet, and stole one of their spacepods. I traveled for almost a year out in space, stopping at a few planets for food and water and also to train. I finally found Earth, and I luckily ended up crashing right next to you guys." Emi smiled and stood up. "Now that you all know everything about me, I'd like to know some more about you guys." she said looking at the other saiyans.

Trunks stood up and clutched his stomach. "Unghhhh, do you mind if we eat first? We can just go to my place. Please? I'm STARVING!" he moaned dramatically. Goten stood up and did the same. "Yeah, I'm so hungry I could eat vegetables! Please dad? We could take Emi with us!" Goten said tugging on his fathers arm. Vegeta stood up and smirked. "Sure, if you three are gone then me and Kakkarot can resume our match in peace. When we get back, we'll tell Emi a little about us. Go on, get moving. You could die of hunger if you don't hurry." he said turning to Goku.

Goku smiled. "Go ahead Goten! Tell Bulma we'll be back by dinner!" Goku turned and flew after Vegeta, who wad already flying towards their training grounds.

Well here you go! This is all about Emi's past, I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter is where all the fun begins :] REVIEW PLEASE! :D Goten: Please! I'm STILL in this tutu!:(

OH, and a big shout out to Ren Rika, my number one reviewer :) thanks! if you didnt keep bugging me about uploading i may have not uploaded until god knows when! XOXOXOXOXOXOX :)


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to the gang Emi

**The mighty saiyan girl**

**Disclaimer:** Me no own DBZ.

**A/N:** ok...so like I got a review saying how like Goten and Emi are related and how Goten could like her(; Well you see, I figured Goten would be too stupid to understand. Also, I forgot to mention in the fic how Emi doesn't find herself related to Raditz and how she never respected him nor felt like family because how he left her grandma when her grandma was prego. So, I guess it won't matter :D BTW! I'm currently writing A LOT of other DBZ FICS(; prepare for those to come out soon!

Goten: Uh...I honestly don't know what to say

Trunks: you got out of the tutu.

Goten: OH YEAH! I did!

Emi: Shut UP! FLUFFY HAS AN ANNOUNCEMENT!

*Boys shut up*

Trunks: *whispers* She's scarey..o.0

Fluffy: Shank you Emi!(: yeah I has an announcement! Im gonna hold a contest. I need someone to help form a character for me! I need a character as Emi's long lost sister! If you want details go ahead and PM me! And yes, Goten got outa the tutu. You guys really seem to hate him in the it.^-^ (I think he looked fine) NOW! ON WITH THE FIC!

**Chapter 4:** Welcome to the gang Emi.

Trunks turned his head to the left and blushed at Emi. _Gosh she's so cute, I just HAVE to get her._ He turned his head to Goten, who was staring at Emi too. _Hehe, Goten doesn't stand a CHANCE. I mean him and her are kinda family aren't they?_ Trunks chuckled to himself. _This is gonna be a piece of cake._ Goten sighed and stared at the back of Emi's head. Her cute dark chocolatey curls bounded behind her as soared threw the air with Trunks and him. _She reminds me a fudge sundae, Unghhhh I really hope me and her could share one!_

Goten moaned and clutched his tummy. "Ahhhhh, TRUNKS! How much longer are we gonna have to fly? I'm STARVING!" he wailed.

Emi nodded vigorously. "Yeah me too! Er, what's your name...Truck?" She stopped over a ranch and pointed to Trunks.

The lavender haired demi saiyan raised his head. "NO! It's TRUNKS you stupid GIRL." he cried sticking out his tounge.

Emi's eyes twitched irritably. "Trunks? You mean like the underwear?" she laughed mockingly. "Great name." She turned her back on a fuming Trunks and looked at poor Goten. She giggled at his face, which seemed to be stuck in a daydream. "And who are you cutey?" Emi giggled and stuck her face in front of Goten's.

Goten, who's eyes were still closed, drooled a little. "No here I'll lick the whipcream off your face!" he said sticking his tounge in her direction.

Emi squealed and stumbled back. "Uh? What is WRONG with you?" she stammered at Goten, who opened his eyes.

Looking around he frowned. "Hey, Emi you didn't save any more ice-cream for ME?" he said looking around aimlessly. "Nnn...ok? I don't know what your talking about." she looked up at his poor confused face. "BUT." she said looking back at Trunks to smirk, she flew up and hugged Goten. "I would LOVE, to know your name." she giggled, snuggling her face into his gi.

_Trunks' face grew red. 'This isn't FAIR! Why is she hugging GOTEN!_' Goten raised and eyebrow and looked at the little saiyan girl clinging to his shoulders. Emi waited for his response. Her golden tail wrapped around his neck and tickled his ear.

"Why are you grabbing me?" Goten asked, trying to shake Emi off.

Trunks slapped his face. "Oh my Kami Goten your so STUPID!" he wailed. Emi turned to Trunks and flew to him, shoving her face near his.

"Well I think GOTEN'S ignorance is ADORABLE." she said sneering in his face. Trunks smirked. _'Shes soooo trying to make me jealous.'_ Trunks lowered his eye lids and smiled impishly at her.

"Really? I think your just trying to make me jealous." Trunks said and crossed his arms.

Emi laughed loudly. "Why would I try and make YOU jealous?" she asked lowering her perfect eyebrows.

Trunks shrugged. "It's simple. You want me, just as much as I want you." he said, bringing his face closer, making Emi blush. Trunks smirked "I'm your weakness." Emi raised her eyebrows sharply and brought her face so close, so there noses were touching.

"You wanna know weakness?" she whispered and grabbed his wrists tightly and pulled him against her body. Trunks face grew warm.

"W-What are you doing?" he stuttered slowly. Emi smirked and placed her fingers on the base where Trunks' tail was supposed to be. Trunks' eyes widened as Emi began to rub that spot slowly. Trunks let out a moan and fell loose in her grip. _'Ha ha! Like putty in my hands'_ she chuckled to herself. Suddenly she felt a hard shove on her stomach. Goten stood in front of her now, hands on his hips adorably.

"Hey! What are you doing to him!" he shouted at her, pointing to Trunks who was trying to get a grip.

"I was showing him what a weakness REALLY is." she smiled at Goten.

Goten pondered for a moment. "Hey...isn't a saiyans tail supposed to be their weakness too?" he said pointing to her golden tail. Trunks lifted his head and smiled darkly.

"Oh yeah it IS, isn't it?" he smiled, his eyes toying the little tail of hers. Emi froze in place. Swallowing hardly she looked Trunks in the eyes.

"You wouldn't DARE." Trunks looked at Goten, who nodded slyly.

Looking back at Emi, Trunks smirked. "Try me." Then, the two sprang at her. With a yelp Emi flew towards the city, with Goten and Trunks hot on her tail. (Literally ^-^)

* * *

><p>Bulma laughed and poured another cup of coffee for herself. "Well, if I know Vegeta, those two won't be back until dinner." she laughed.<p>

Chi-Chi swallowed the last bite of her macaroon and smiled. "Of course. Like Goku would ever miss a meal." she laughed lounging back in Bulma's soft imported Italian leather feather couch. "Jeesh Bulma, I need to get myself one of these!" she sighed. Bulma chuckled.

"Good luck! Its one of a kind, my dad got it as a gift from his friend at a business trip." she said looking at the time. "Im guessing the boys should be heading back for lunch now. I forgot to pack some for Trunks. Had a kinda rough morning, you know?"

Chi-Chi sat up. "Please, tell me about it. The entire upstairs of my house is, well destroyed." sighing she put her head down. "Being a mother of 3 saiyans can be so hard." she said.

Bulma looked at her sympathetically. "Hunny, dont beat yourself up. The only time I see Vegeta is at night. And in the morning he's off to train his ass off to fail and attempt to surpass Goku." rolling her eyes she continued. "You wanna know how my weekends go? WOMAN! THE GRAVITY ROOM IS BROKEN!" she said in a husky voice that made Chi-Chi giggle. "YES VEGETA I KNOW I HEARD YOU CURSING ALL THE WAY OUTSIDE!"

Giggling Chi-Chi nodded her head. "I can imagine." Chi-Chi opened her mouth to tell Bulma what Goku had done the other night, when she years frantic yells from outside. Then the laughter of two familiar voices.

"Cmon guys leave me alone!" "came a high-pitched voice.

"Nuh-Uh! You deserve it!" that voice was WAY to familiar.

"Go away or I'm gonna punch the hell outa you!" the voice was obviously a girl.

"You can't take us on at the same time!" That voice sounded like her son.

"Like hell I can!" the girl must have powered up, becuase she heard the 'explosion sound'. Chi-Chi heard two screams muffled by loud 'oomphs'. "Haha! You guys are so weak!" Then she heard silence.

"Oh yeah? Feast your eyes of this baby!, FUUUIIIII. SIOOOOON.."

Chi-Chi's eyes widened. "Uh oh. Bulma do you hear what I'm hearing?" she said looking at her blue haired friend.

Bulma nodded tightly. "It's them. There gonna fuse."

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A bright light flashed the windows, shattering them completely. Bulma and Chi-Chi stood up, eyes wild and nostrils flaring.

* * *

><p>Emi stood, wide eyed at the saiyan boy in front of her. He had a cocky smile and had a bursting yellow aurora surrounding him. His spiky hair was golden like the sun. But what baffled her was how he looked like Goten and Trunks. "Who the heck are you?" she asked staring at the boy. First she saw the two boys do a really humiliating dance, then a huge light burst happened, now theres a boy in funny clothes floating in front of her. The boy threw his head back and laughed haughtily. "Who me?" his voice was an odd mixture of yet again Goten and Trunks.<p>

"I'm GOTENKS! Fusion of Son Goten and Trunks Briefs!"

Emi raised her eyebrows. "Fusion? What?" she asked.

Gotenks let out a long breath. "Fusion, you know. Goten and Trunks FUSED. C'mon we did the stupid DANCE for Kami's sake!" he shouted.

Emi rolled her eyes. "Okay, GOTENKS, now tell me. Who's Kami?" she asked crossing her arms.

Gotenks growled. "Forget it!" he shouted rushing towards her. Emi shrieked and dodged multiple kicks. Emi aimed a large blast at Gotenks, which missed and made a huge crater. "Crap! Mom's gonna be so pissed!" Gotenks shouted. Just then, Bulma and Chi-Chi rushed out the back door.

"TRUNKS!" Bulma roared.

Chi-Chi fumed right next to her. "GOTEN! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" she shouted. Gotenks yelped and began to quiver. Emi took her chance and grabbed "Gotenks" in the same position Goku had her in not to long ago.

"Hey! No wait! Lemmie go!" he shouted, struggling to break free from her strong grip.

Floating down, Emi stood in front of the two furious moms, still holding onto Gotenks. As they began to shout and threaten the boys who, Chi-Chi looked past the two, to look at the small girl holding them in a strangled position.

"Hey wait a minute. Who are you?" she said pulling Gotenks out of her grip to get a closer look. Gotenks unfused, leaving two the boys in his place.

Emi smiled. "It's kinda a long story so I'll make it quick. Names Emi. Ima pure saiyan baby from space, parents are dead. Kinda related to Radditz, but I'm not really fond of it. Found earth, and Im planning of staying as long as I can." Emi said, kinda out of breath. Chi-Chi looked at Bulma and they shared a long look. Then they squealed.

"EEEE! YOUR JUST ADORBLE! YOU'LL MAKE THE PERFECT LITTLE GIRLFRIEND FOR TRUNKS!" Bulma said, wrapping Emi in a bear hug.

Chi-Chi wretched her out of her arms. "NO! She will be the perfect wife for GOTEN!" she smiled wickedly at Bulma. Bulma grabbed Emi's one arm. And Chi-Chi grabbed the other. "

TRUNKS!" Bulma shouted.

"GOTEN!" Chi-Chi shouted twice as loud. The two went on bickering, yanking on poor Emi's arms.

"Uh, Trunks? Do you think we should help her?" Goten asked.

Trunks smirked. "Why? She got herself into this mess in the first place." he said shrugging his shoulders. Goten sighed and plopped on the ground. _'Better just sit and watch until this is over'_ he thought.

Emi seemed to have it. "ENOUGH!" she shouted, pulling her arms away from the mom's. "That is a decision I can make for MYSELF, thanks!" she said, rubbing her wrists. _'The woman with the black hair has a pretty strong grip._' she thought. "Look, I kinda need a place to stay for like...a while. Well maybe more like forever, since I'm not going back into space." Emi said looking at them both.

Chi-Chi was the first to answer. "Oh by all means darling, stay with us! I would love to have you stay!" she smiled warmly.

Emi beamed back. "Are you sure! Wow! Thanks!" she said, flinging herself into Chi-Chi's arms. Chi-Chi laughed and placed Emi back down.

"Hey, Emi were gonna go inside now, you wanna come and get a snack?" Goten asked standing up.

Trunks stood up too, looking mad. "Yeah whatever." he said crossing his arms. _'Kami this isn't fair! Now Goten gets to see Emi every night and day!_' he fumed in his head.

Emi nodded. "Are you kidding me! I could eat a DINOSAUR!" she said hopping next to the boys.

Trunks laughed. "Hey Goten, remember that time we killed the that dinosaur at the village with Videl?" he asked his friend. "Oh yeah! He was so tasty!" Goten said, rubbing his tummy.

Emi rolled her eyes and took a step into the house. The boys were about to, too, when two strong hands lifted them off the ground.

"Where do you guys think your going? Were not done with you!" Chi-Chi shouted at both boys. Bulma stepped up and whispered something into Chi-Chi's ear. Chi-Chi's eyes widened and she sighed in deafet, dropping the boys.

Bulma giggled. "Now go on you two, you don't wanna keep Emi waiting." she winked at her son. Trunks winked back. Goten looked lost. (As always)

**Inside:** Emi rummaged through the enormous fridge. "Pasta, Cake, Pizza, Hash-browns, Jell-o! Dang, these people are loaded!" she said, tossing assorted foods and beverages behind her in a massive pile. After she emptied half of the fridge, she turned around to her pile, to see it was demolished. Right down to the last crumb. Gasping, she dropped the granola bars in her left hand.

"Man Trunks, she has good taste!" Goten smiled, patting his full belly.

Trunks nodded, belching loudly. "Haha, you got that right Goten. I think I'll be full enough for a few hours."

Emi's ki shot up ten folds. "You guys ate all my FOOD!" she screeched. Trunks raised an eyebrow cockily.

"Uh, s'cuse me Emi? I believe that was MY food." he said, standing up to face her. Emi looked beyond ticked, and she raised her arms to hit the crap out of him. Then she suddenly stopped. Her blue aurora faded, and her power dropped to zero again. Sighing, she plopped down on her butt. "Just, forget it. Tell me where I can bathe and get changed to sleep." she said.

Trunks shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, cmon." he said, walking out of the room, and up the stairs. Emi looked at Goten, who was about to follow his friend.

"Goten? Could you be a dear and carry me upstairs? I'm way too tired to go upstairs myself." she pouted, stretching her arms towards him. Goten turned around and looked at the full saiyan beauty. His eyes boggled and his mouth opened slightly. He had never seen anyone, or anything, THAT CUTE. Her mouth was pouting, and her eyes seemed to shimmer and shake, making them look ten times there size. Goten nodded dumbly, and picked her up bridle style. She giggled and wrapped her tail around his neck, snuggling close to him. When she pressed her face on the crook of his neck, Goten's heart seemed to skip a beat. 'Whats going on? Why is my heart beating so fast? Unghhhh, I'm sweating!' he thought. His thoughts were interrupted when Emi's tail slide from his neck, and began to trace aimless designs up and down his back. Goten's breath caught, and he shivered at her touch. He just stood there for a few moments, closing his eyes, savoring her touch. Trunks' voice shook him out of his pleasure.

"Goten? Are you guys coming upstairs anytime soon?" he heard his friends voice calling from upstairs.

"Yeah, were coming!" he shouted back, racing upstairs with Emi still clutched firmly in his small arms.

* * *

><p>Trunks frowned when Goten stepped upstairs with Emi snug in his arms. She looked up from his neck, and sprang out of his arms. Trunks pointed to the door next to him. "In the bathroom I put some of my clothes out until mom washes that." he pointed now to her clothes.<p>

Emi smiled. "Thanks, but you do have towels right?" she asked, stepping into the bathroom.

Trunks smirked. "Uh, yup!" Moments later, Trunks was pelted with her clothes. Emi closed the door, and the boys heard the running water. Goten picked up Emi's panties. They were pink polka dots.

Goten looked at them curiously. "Uh, Trunks? Are these supposed to be her undies? There so teeny." he said flipping them around.

Trunks blushed. "Goten, put those away! That's gross!" he snapped. Goten looked at panties curiously again. Then, hesitantly, he sniffed them. Trunks fell anime style, feet flopping in the air.

"Mmm, Trunks! They smell like flowers!" he said sniffing it deeply again.

Trunks stood up slowly. "Goten that's nasty!" he shrieked, though smiled. "Cmon! Smell em!" he said waving the undergarment towards him.

"No I don't-mmph!" he was cut short when Goten shoved them into his face. Trunks inhaled deeply. Then he sighed contently. They smelled like lavender and warm vanilla. Tossing them aside he grabbed Goten. "Listen up, I did something to her shampoo ok? Shes NOT gonna be happy, so let's go hide. NOW!" he whispered loudly, yanking Goten down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Emi sighed and let the warm water stream down her body. She forgot how good showering felt. Reaching down to the shampoo Trunks had left her, she glumped it into her hair. She rubbed it In slowly, ignoring the slight tingle ir gave her scalp. After she lathered her body, she stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her body and hair. Slipping on Trunks' baggy sweatpants and t-shirt she inhaled deeply. It smelled like him. Then, unwrapping her hair, she stepped in front of the to brush her hair. But when she saw the sight of her hair, she dropped the comb, and let out the loudest girl scream she could manage. Her hair was now utterly, and unmistakably bleached blonde.<p>

Haha next chapter up! :D yay! Took me FOREVER but I got it! Please let me know what you think, I'd be ecstatic if you reviewed!

Much love,

Fluffy.


	5. Chapter 5: Realizations

A/N: This chapter will show you the very mature side of Emi. Also the emotional side. She's not all you think she is under that cocky smile and taunting tone. Emi may be 8 years old, but keep in mind, she's been through Hell and back. Don't underestimate the power, of a Mighty, Saiyan, Girl :)

**Emi's POV**

My body shook with unmistakable rage. My hair. My mother's beautiful brown curls. Reduced to flimsy scraps of yarn. _NO! _Those curls were all I had LEFT! All my features; my nose, my eyes, my high cheekbones., those all belonged to my father. But not my curls. My once used to be, magnificent curls.

My hand hesitantly rose to grasp the thin blonde strands, hoping that I was hallucinating. Hoping that my mind was playing devilish tricks on me. But as soon as my fingers touched the slightest bit of hair, my hopes crashed down faster than I could blink.

Alright, now what? The possibility of reversing the effects seems impossible about right now, so what other options were left? Be reasonable, calm and collective and figure a way to solve this out? Beat down on the two mongrels with a rage of fury? But I didn't even have time to think before an emotional wave of sorrow wove over me, and I slumped to my knees, choking our broken sobs. _Why am I crying? This is ridiculous, this behavior is so childish! _My mind fought battles within me, causing the tears to expel faster and faster. Why? I really don't know! But suddenly, it hit me. I _am _a child. I'm a girl. A small 8 year old girl, whose been running away from everyone most of her life. A girl who lost her parents at an age no child should ever be without them. I needed them so badly, so bad it kept me silent in my years with the Dagnota's. I missed my mother so much, pain was building up in my chest. In the lonely place they'd call my heart. But no, I don't think I even have a heart anymore. Why a sudden hairstyle change has made me realize this is far beyond my belief, but I'm grateful it did. All I needed now was to cry my worries and hurt away. _You fool. _My own mind teased. _Don't lie. _I smirked half-heartedly through my tears. My thoughts were right. There was no escaping hurt. Pain stays with you.

Forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Trunks and Goten: :P<strong>

"Trunks! Tell me what you did, tell me!" Goten bobbed his head up and down impatiently, shaking the other demi-saiyans shoulders.

Trunks shrugged the boy off. "Be quiet Goten! Just wait and you'll see!"

Goten paused a moment, jumping out from behind the couch downstairs.

"Trunks?"

"Shh! Get back in here!" he whispered loudly to Goten.

Goten blinked slowly. He defiantly heard something.

"Trunks listen."

"Alright, alright."

The air grew still as the boys went utterly quiet, (Who knew? The chatterboxes can actually keep a lid on their overbearing mouths!:D) Soon, small sounds could be heard, echoing off the walls, breaking off into the silence.

"Trunks what is that-?"

"Kami no, please don't tell me she's.."

Trunks listened closer. Yes. He was right. The sounds of anguish were none other than the sounds of the sobs a broken girl.

"Trunks is she crying?"

"Yes! Goddammit! This is all going so wrong!"

"What did you do to her hair?"

Trunks let out an exasperated sigh. "I..I-I put some hair bleaching inside. Her hair should be, I dunno, blonde or something."

"That was mean Trunks. I liked her hair. It was pretty!"

"I did too! Its only temporary though, it shouldn't last more than...Uhm, well...I just did it 'cause she was giving you so much attention! It wasn't fair!"

"Attention?" Goten was lost in a train of thought.

"Ahh, forget it!"

Trunks dashed up the stairs, heading towards the bathroom. He heard the sobs abruptly stop, then a crash. He heard the sound of rubble raining down on the floor, and as he wrenched the door off its hinges, he watched her naked feet soar off into the air, and away into the distance.

"EMI!" he shouted off into the distance, but his words seem to fade away. Meaning no more than nothing. He heard feet slump to the ground behind him. Goten.

"She's...gone."

Trunks turned to face his friend. "We can go after her!"

"No," Goten shook his head slowly. "Her ki. It's gone too. I can't sense it at all."

Trunks searched desperately, hoping to find signs of the girl, but to no avail. She was, as Goten said, gone.

She was gone.

* * *

><p>Don't worry. I won't leave you dying to know what happens next! I already finished the next part, all im waiting for is reviews :) So...yup! Unitl the next time..<p>

*Fluffy99*


	6. Chapter 6: Long time no see

**The Mighty Saiyan Girl**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ...blah blah blah...Akira Toriyama...blah blahdy blah...**

**A/N:** Oi, guys its been to longg! Enjoy the fic!

Trunks: I'm lost ._.

Goten: Me too... o.o

Fluffy: *Sigh* Just get back to the fic you guys -_-"

* * *

><p>The sun beat down furiously on my bare skin, finding its way into my eyelids as I woke with a groan. Where am I? Yesterday, I flew so hard, so fast in a blinding pace, never stopping once. I exhausted myself to the very core. Why did I leave? I'm not sure. All I know is that I did it again. I ran away. Sighing heavily, I lifted myself from the ground. Will this nonstop game of "tag" never end for me? I'm running away from someone, maybe something. Or maybe, I'm trying to catch it myself. Who knows? I regret leaving the boys all flustered however, as I left no trace behind. My ki is reduced to absolutely nothing. I'm shocked I mustered so much energy in my flying without my ki. Some may say it's impossible. But when you've constantly been on the run, you learn a few things. And it's quite easy, you just have to have the time and patience to learn how to master it.<p>

I don't know if I'll return. I don't know if I'll ever go back to civilization. Maybe loneliness was the only thing I can rely on.

I pondered at the thought. And right now, for once, loneliness seems like the best option I've had since.

Trunks POV:

"This is all my fault..."

My shoulders slumped as I trudged my way to the family room, were two sets of families awaited the presence of all 3 kids. But they would only find themselves with 2.

"Trunks? Goten? Yoo hoo! Were here guys!" Goku's cheery voice pierced through my misery, snapping me to attention.

"What're we gonna say?" Goten's voice came from his left.

"I dunno," he sighed. "The truth I guess."

And that's what they did. Goten tried his best to cover up for Trunks, but had a hard time, so Trunks just accepted his defeat and poured out all of todays events, not leaving out a single detail. And not one person looked the least bit happy about it.

"Gone? Oh, I finally had the shot of having a little daughter, and now she's gone!" Chi-Chi sighed and rested her head in her hands.

"Wonderful Trunks," Vegeta scoffs. "We somehow meet another _full blooded_ Saiyan who suddenly falls from the sky, and you end up chasing her away."

"I-I I'm sorry everyone I just..." I stuttered.

"You just what?" mom asked.

"I was upset she paid so much attention to Goten."

My mom slapped her forehead, groaning. "That doesn't mean you _bleach _her hair! Trunks, that was going way to far, she's a girl after all."

"Well whatever. She was probably a weakling if she couldn't handle getting a slight hair style change. It isn't the end of the world," Vegeta said, now getting up to leave. "I'm going to bathe."

Goku suddenly spoke up. "Trunks, hey, don't worry. I'll go looking for her, even if her ki's nowhere to be found. There's gotta be some way to find her right?"

I nodded weakly. "Yeah."

And that was that. The Sons went home, Goten slept over. But he wouldn't talk to me all night. Goten just slipped upstairs with me and fell right asleep, not bothering to even say "goodnight."

What have I done?

* * *

><p><strong>7 months later<strong>

Emi's POV:

Life on my own was peaceful. Living off fruit and vegetables, bathing in lakes and rivers. Clothing wasn't an issue. There was no one around to see me, so I scraped together Trunks' old pants and T-shirt to make a dress of some sorts, and settled with that. Being alone wasn't so bad. Then again, I've always been alone. I could grow up, train, maybe even end up growing powerful enough to avenge my parents. My race. I've never thought of it until now. And honestly, revenge seemed like my only option. _Yeah. _I thought. They made me _their slave. _They destroyed _my home_, they killed _my parents_! My mind raged. Starting now, my only purpose in life is to grow strong. Strong enough to kill every, single Dagnota left in the Universe, with my very own bare hands. My name is Emi Kai. I am 9 years old. And I will avenge my family.

* * *

><p><strong>Gotens POV<strong>

Life's gone back to normal. Me and Trunks are still training with our dads, Gohans still being smart-err-being in school. Mom's still stuck with 3 saiyan boys. I sighed. I really missed Emi. How could she cause so much loss? I'd known her for _one day. _One day! And I already miss her like there's no tomorrow. Its been almost a year now. I'm finally 8 and Trunks has been 9 for a while now. I bet Emi's 9 as well. Dad eventually stopped looking for her. He said there's just no trace of her left. At all. Emi...

"Goten? You ok?"

Trunks' voice snapped me back into attention.

"Yeah! O.K, ready. 1...2..." I readied myself at the starting point.

"3!"

We were off, racing down the back yard, hoping over fences, racing into forests. I needed to forget Emi. She was making my tummy feel weird, even when she wasn't around. I need to forget...

Forget...

* * *

><p><strong>2 years later:<strong>

A smile played on my lips as I watched the small creature wiggle its way through the thick vines and trees, landing promptly at my feet, its tail thrashing violently.

"Hiya Onika!" I giggled, opening my arms for the baby monkey.

Life here's great. Training, playing, laughing. No more running. Just time with myself. This is my life now, I guess.

* * *

><p>(Emi's gone you guys. She isn't coming back. So what are the boys gonna do? Who knows. Hmm...lets skip years into the future, yes? Yes. I think we should.)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>6 years Later<strong>

"Why do we have to go to the Tournament again?" 17 year old Trunks asks his demi-saiyan best friend.

16 year old Goten pauses his flying, and floats mid-air. "You're telling me Trunks. I'm supposed to be on a date right now, and I think we should ditch."

Trunks rolls his eyes. Dates. Date with this girl, date with that girl. It's really getting on his nerves.

"On second thought Goten, I remember why now. So you can get your lazy ass up and off GIRLS!"

"Hey! Says you, your always _working._ That's why I had to turn to girls."

Trunks sighed. "Whatever. Lets hurry up. Dad and Goku are probably waiting for us."

* * *

><p>The girl picked her way through the crowd, eyes scanning across the massive skyscrapers and buildings. Her dark, dark hair swishing around in a frantic motions. Her brow furrowed, and she huffed in defeat, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. Suddenly, she felt hands go around her waist to pull her back, deep into the depths of a nearby ally.<p>

"Hi there gorgeous. What's a smokin' chick like you doin round this place? You should be in my bedroom." his alcohol-ranted breath wafted over the girls ear, making her wrinkle her nose in disgust.

"You nasty ass bastard, let go of me!" she spat.

"Aw, don't be like that sweetheart. You won't like me when I'm angry." his hand curved down to cup her butt.

In instant reaction, the girl's body rotated, fists rounding on the man's stomach, sending him miles down the dirty alley.

"And you won't live another day to be."

* * *

><p><strong>Tournament:<strong>

Trunks sat by his friend, hands behind his back.

"Can't believe our dads won't be fighting. Looks like they want us to settle our score ourselves."

Goten ran his hand through his long, thick hair. It's become a mane, just like Gohan's used to be.

"Right? But we can't go all out. Not unless we wanna keep the ring intact."

Trunks chuckled. "Being a saiyan sure has its ups and downs."

Suddenly, a bell rung from across the court.

**"Winner! We have our last finalist of this year's tournament. You may all now proceed to the matching arena."**

Goten stood up hastily, eyes searching franticly. "Looks like the last match's over. Who do you think won? I can't see him."

"Uh, Goten. You mean her," Trunks pointed to the ring, were the glimpse of long , dark brown hair was seen before it disappeared out of sight.

"Jeez, it's a girl? How did a girl make the finalists? The last female to make it was Pan, but dad wouldn't let her try this year."

"I dunno, maybe just luck." Trunks started to lead down the hallway, heading towards the arena. "C'mon Goten, let's go get our numbers."

* * *

><p>"Trunks Briefs, please step up to receive your number."<p>

Trunks shot a look to Goten, who smirked. His number was 5.

Walking his way over, he felt a pair of eyes on his back. Ignoring the shivers that ran down his spine, he stuck his hand into the ball pit, drawing out a silver round sphere.

"16!"

16. Hah! Goten's gonna have to wait a while. He struted his way over to Gotens side, now itching to start the Tournament.

"Uh, Vessa. Please come up to recieve your number."

Vessa? Hasn't he heard that name before?

"Trunks," Goten whispered. "Haven't we heard that name from somewhere?"

Trunks smirked. Goten seemed to share the exact same brain.

"Yeah. Can't remember where from though."

"Me either maybe-" Goten paused. "Oh."

His gaze was torn from Trunks, and fixed on the delicate figure making its way over to the number calling. Her deep, dark curls swayed down and the bottom of her back, and her massive bangs covered her face. Her body looked lithe and lean, but somewhat fragile.

"Woah. How did she manage to pull through?" he asked his friend.

"Dunno. She looks so...so...girl-ish. I mean, you know. Weak."

Trunks chuckled. "You sure have a way with words Goten."

The two boys laughed and went back to the waiting areas. Before them, he heard the loud, familiar voice of the announcer guy, ready to begin the Tournament.

"**LAAAAAADIIIIESSSSSSS AND GEENNNTLEMEEENN! WELCOME TO THIS YEARS MARTIAL ARTS WORLD TOURNAMENT! WE HAVE SOME PRETTY ROUGH LOOKING CONTESTENTS THIS YEAR, SO ITS OUGHT TO BE A GREAT SHOW! HOWEVER, AS A FAIR OPPURTUNITY, THE GREAT AND POWERFUL MR. SATAAN HAS DECIDED TO HANG UP HIS CAPE THIS YEAR, JUST TO LEAVE THIS YEARS COMPETITION FAIR TO OTHERS! WHAT A MAN!"**

Cheers of thanks and applause could be heard from outside the ring, making Goten and Trunks smirk. More like "Scared Man."

**"ALSO! THE GREAT GOKU WON'T BE JOINING US EITHER! APPARTNLY HE WANTS TO WATCH HIS SON COMPETE FOR THE CHAMPION TITLE! WHAT A FATHER! LETS ALL GIVE GOKU A BIG ROUND OF APPLAUSE!"**

More cheers, more applause. _When are they gonna START? _Trunks whined in his mind.

**"NOW, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO! LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!"**

"It's about time." Goten muttered.

Contestants 1 and 2 were brutally big, each the size of a full grown elephant. They tussled and wrestled, already denting the arena. They kinda reminded you of oafs. The way they talked made you cover your mouth to catch your giggles.

"OI YAH, YOUS SO GOING DOWN NOW!"

"VHAT YOU SAY? I SAY YOU GOING TO BE PUMMLED BY MY FISTS YAH!"

This went on for a good 20 minutes, until "Oaf 1" accidently tripped, causing the ground to quake beneath his weight, and for "Oaf 2" to stumble and fall out of the ring. What a way to win.

Next up was 3 and 4. 3 was a small, Asian man, robed in heavy looking garments. And 4 was a tall, muscular looking man. Not to mention cocky too. His long blonde hair was fashioned into a braid, sliding past his waist.

This match was rather boring, as most of the time, contestant 4, "The Great Gilspe," just ran his mouth with really bad pick up lines and threats. Thank goodness number 3, "Mr. Mui" just got fed up and knocked him upside the head.

"**WINNER! CONGRATS MR. MUI! AND, THANK YOU, **I dunno how much longer I could have stood through that...**ANYWHO, ITS TIME FOR ROUND 3! CONTESTANTS 5 AND 6, YOU'RE UP!"**

"Your turn Goten. Hurry this up so we can get to me, I have like, 6 more rounds to wait."

"Yeah, yeah. Keep it in your pants."

Trunks kicked him as he walked away.

"Idiot." he mumbled under his breath.

Already standing in the ring, stood an average looking teenage boy, with light brown hair framing his small face. He looked around nervously, fingers twitching. He was tall and lean, somewhat muscular. _Poor kid. _Trunks sighed. But Goten wasn't one to be so rough...

"Hi!" the boy suddenly chirped, grabbing Goten's hand the minute he came into range. "I'm Tommy! I was watching you early, and your AMAZING! I just couldn't keep my eyes off you."

Goten, as being his good nature, smiled his warm, Son smile, and shook the boys hand. "Thanks! I'm really excited to be fighting with you."

**"ALRIGHT! LET THE MATCH, BEGIN!"**

Goten crouched into a fighting stance, arms and feet spread apart, and the boy ran over to his side, somewhat doing the same. He took a deep breath, and with a load, obnoxious yell, he began to charge straight at Goten, arms flailing everywhere.

"AAHHHHHHHHHH!" he shouted, now moments away from Goten.

Goten stood in shock, arms now by his sides. I could tell what he was thinking. _What the hell was this?_

But he merely shrugged, moving up an arm to swat the boy away, when suddenly, Tommy took an abrupt turn, circling Goten.

Tommy, now lying on the ground, began to spasm, twitching violently. Looking around, the crowed sat, puzzled, unsure of how to react. As for the Announcer Guy, he already began to call the medics to come tow the boy away.

"Uh, are you alright?" Goten asked, crouching next to the twitching boy.

Suddenly, he heard Tommy begin the snicker, and in a blind moment, Goten was flung to the side of the ring, feet inching toawrds the wall in front of the crowd. This started an upraor. They screamed cheers for Tommy, rooting him on. Goten, smile suddenly gone, slowly floated back onto the ring.

"Oh crap..." Tommy squeaked. "Why didn't you fall? You should have fell!"

Silently, Goten picked up the boy, carrying him to the very edge of the ring, dangling him from the side.

"W-What? Hey, put me down! Put me down!" he screamed, wiggling around.

Goten smirked, shrugging. "Hokay, if you say soooo.."

And Goten was the winner of that match.

Trunks sighed. That took wayyy more time that needed.

7,8,9,10,11,12,13 and 14 all went by at a dull, numbingly slow pace. And finally, _finally, _it was his turn.

**"NUMBERS 15 AND 16 CAN WE PLEASE HAVE YOU TO THE RING!"**

_Yes! Few more matches, and I'm good to go. I get Goten all to myself_. Trunks smirked. His hunger for battle has increased exponentially, since everything dulled down, and they began their normal lives again. Now, he was itching for it to hurry to the final round.

Trunks strode over to the ring slowly, making sure to take his time. He scanned around the crowds to find his family and friends. Up at the very top of the ring, sat the whole Z Gang, plus Mr. Satan and Buu.

"You all remember him right? No? Well this is the one and only Trunks Briefs! If you all don't remember that handsome face, he is the junior regional champion, the one who, ehem, 'took down' Mr. Satan in a generous battle!"

The crowd roared in rememberance, waving and blowing kisses. Trunks sighed, and heaved himself up the stairs to the mouth of the ring.

And to his very shock, stood the same girl, the one called, "Vessa," they saw earlier.

"Wow, this is going to be one heck of a battle folks, as these two gorgeous young teens fight to the next round. But, can Trunks bring himself to hit a young lady like Vessa?"

Under her massive hair, he heard the girl gasp. Her gasp soon turned into a cough, and she turned around, her shoulders trembling.

"Miss...Vessa? Are y-you-?" The Announcer Guy looked at her worriedly.

"No...no no no..." her heard her moan. And in an instant, Trunks was pinned to the ground, surprisingly straddled at the chest by the girl. His eyes became as large as saucers. _What speed! What strength! _He marveled. Her deep, dark curls swung around, framing her hidden face. "Vessa." He _knows _he's heard this name before. Seen this hair, this lithe body before.

"It's been awhile, Truck." her words flew around his ears, smooth as honey, almost a purr.

And then and there it hit him.

His hands flew up, tossing her wild mane of curls behind her to grasp her face. And there it was. Not even a breathtaking moment away, shone two pair of chocolate brown eyes. And pink, luscious lips. And perfection.

"Emi..." the words fell off his lips and pummeled to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>YES! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGERR! <strong>Ya'll: Thanks Fluffy! Me: Awh, shucks you guys. No Problamo! YUUPPP...you know whats next...REVIEW AND SUSCRIBE! REVIEWING MEANS THE WORLD TO ME! And are (highly) recommended, especially if it helps the amount of time the next chapter is put up...soo..yes! Until the next time..

~FLUFFY99~


End file.
